The Change of Fate
by Laurenbinx
Summary: What would happen in a world were Naruto's parents didn't die? Were no one knew he's a jinchuuriki? It couldn't possibly change things that much, or could it? Even with a family...Naruto's life is still in for loss and betrayal.


**Disclamier: I don't, nor will I ever, own Naruto.**

The wind howled in the cool air of the night. Several Anbu surrounded a small cave, with barriers prepared on all sides. Inside the tiny cave, The Fourth Hokage had his hands on top of his wifes, Kushina, seal on her stomach. At this current moment Kushina was giving birth. Definitly not the best place to have a baby, but the Third Hokage made sure to take extra precautions, because...Kushina was the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi. And during the time in which a jichuuriki gives birth, the seal to the tailed beast inside them is weakened. This is the exact reason Sarutobi sent them to an unknown cave, with barriers all around them, so that any power hungry ninja didn't take the kyuubi. And luckily, they had great Fourth Hokage, so when the seal weakens he can keep it strengthened to make sure the demon doesn't escape.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Kushina cried out.

"Kushina, are you okay?!" The Minato asked with a worried expression.

"Don't get distracted from the seal Minato! Don't worry, Kushina will be fine, but you have a job as the Fourth Hokage!" Biwako, the wife of the Third Hokage, shouted at Minato.

Minato gave a swift nod like a chastised child, and sparred one more worry filled glance at Kushina before turning his full attention back to the seal. Beads of sweat dropped down his face, and he muttered through clenched teeth, "Hurry up Naruto..."

Biwako yelled at the top of her lungs, "Push!"

Kushina clenched her teeth, and with one final cry of pain she pushed. Suddenly the cry of a newborn child filled the air, and Biwako quickly took the small child in her arms, and wrapped him in a puffy blue blanket. Minato glanced up from were he was keeping the kyuubi sealed, and looked at Naruto. His newborn child was beautiful, with Minatos sunshine hair, and Kushinas indigo eyes. He started to reach out for Naruto, but felt a sudden surge of evil chakra. He gasped and swiftly placed both of his hands on the seal. Kushina was still admiring Naruto, then looked up startled at her husband.

"Whats-" She started, but cut off and screamed. She grabbed her head, and continued crying out. Biwako rushed to Kushinas side, with a wailing Naruto tucked safely in her arms. She looked from Kushina to Minato.

"Minato, whats going on?!"

"T-the...the kyuubi is attempting to break out of the seal." He clenched his teeth."Its somehow using more chakra than before." Minatos eyes clouded with pain and worry, "I won't be able to supress it much longer!" His mind raced, trying to come up with a solution. Finally, reality hit him. He looked at Naruto with a sorruwful expression full of regret. "Were...were going to have to transfer the kyuubi from Kushina to...to Naruto." He almost whispered.

Biwakos head snapped up. "But Minato-!" He cut her off. "You think I want to do this to my own son? Its the only choice we have, or else the kyuubi will escape!"

Biwako stared at him for a few silent moments, which seemed to pass by like hours. She finally cleared her throat and responded, "Your right, thats the only option we have at the moment...but, will Kushina be alright?"

Kushina still had her head in between her hands, and obviously had no idea what they were about to do to her newborn son. Minato glanced at her with a softened look. "She'll be fine, as long as the jutsu works correctly."

Biwako gave a slight nod, then reluctantly handed Naruto to him. He placed his hands on Narutos stomach and started muttering a jutsu...

Minato looked up from the many papers and forms on his desk. He glanced around at his now very colorful office. Needless to say, the once somewhat clean Hokage Office office had practiciy been transformed into a play room. There were piles of toys everywhere, varying from stuffed animals to small rattles. A large portian of the toys had of course been bought by Minato and Kushina. A few had been gifts from the Sarutobi and his wife, and even Jiraiya had given Naruto some plush toads. Minatos gaze left the scattered toys and rested on a small blue crib. He could make out the sleeping form of Naruto between the bars, and smiled.

It had only been a short two weeks since Narutos birth, and he already couldn't imagine live without him. Naruto didn't cry too often, and he was a rather happy baby. After the kyuubi had been sealed inside of Naruto, three whisker looking marks had devoloped on each of his cheeks. Rather than that, you could never tell that the young boy had a monsterous demon sealed inside of him. The only ones that knew of that were Minato, Kushina, Sarutobi, Biwako, and Jiraiya. Of course, when Kushina had been told after she had been realeased from the hospital, well...she was nonetheless angry and upset. But Minato had finally managed to calm her down, telling her that no one would know expect the five of them.

But that didn't mean the whole village didn't already know about Naruto being the famous Fourth Hokages son. Needless to say, everyone absolutly adorded Naruto, and a few people had even adressed him as Naruto-sama, which almost made Minato burst out in laughter. Being the Fourth Hokages son did have its perks, but sadly it also had its disadvantages, such as Naruto being a vunerable target for many who wanted revenge on Konohas Yellow Flash. But Minato was more than prepared. He already had one squad of Anbu watching Naruto at all times, they were even watching him this very moment. He then had another squad of Anbu babysit Naruto when him or Kushina were too busy.

At first the Anbu squad that consisted of a bulky man with the Anbu name of Inu, a girl no older then sixteen called Neko, and a shy boy of the age of twelve called Kuma, (Inu= dog, Neko= cat, Kuma= bear.) thought it was a joke. Them, the elite ninja who took on dangerous S-rank missions, babysitting? But they soon found out the Fourth Hokage was completely serious. They then took on the job without further question. At first the two youngest sulked, but in a short time period of one week the three of them grew to love Naruto, and looked forward to protecting him from any danger.

At the current moment they were assigned to a rather difficult B-rank mission, and Kushina was out buying more clothes for Naruto with one of her friends that also had just had a baby not long ago.

_Hm, maybe we should arrange a playdate sometime... _Minato thought. The Hokage was lost in thought when he heard a small cry. He looked up startled, only to see that Naruto had woken up. He slowely rose to his feet and walked to the crib. He gently picked up Naruto, and held him close. Naruto looked up at his father with his bright blue eyes, and Minato couldn't resist smiling. He was definitly happy to be a father.

Kushina walked swiftly down the streets of Konoha, wanting to hurry and get home so she could try the new outfits she had bought on Naruto. She had purchased a tiny orange shirt with the leaf symbol in black, and a yellow romper pajamas that reminded her of Minatos and Narutos hair. During her shopping she had been accompained by her friend Mikoto Uchiha, who bought clothes for her baby named Sasuke. She reminded herself that they would have to get Naruto and Sasuke together sometime, and then she arrived at her house. She opened the door to find Minato laying on the counch reading a book, with Naruto in his crib playing with one of his plush toads.

She smiled, "I'm home, dattebane!"

Minato looked up and grinned. "I see you got Naruto some more clothes."

Kushina nodded and stepped to Narutos crib. He drooling all over his stuffed toad and glanced up at his mother. Naruto made a few gurgling sounds as Kushina picked him up. Minato suddenly got up from the couch and hugged Kushina while she was holding Naruto. Their family was perfect.


End file.
